The Genomics Core will carry out the genotyping and population genetic analysis required to identify informative biomarkers fundamental to all research projects in this proposal. A common theme of this proposal is to identify genetic variation in the malaria parasite, vector and human host and relate this genetic variation to understanding malaria transmission and development of effective malaria control measures. Whole genome approaches for both the parasite and vector will provide genetic variation Information necessary to discover signals associated with drug resistance in the parasite and insecticide resistance in the mosquito. Genotyping specific loci related to drug resistance in the parasite, insecticide resistance in the vector, and hemoglobin or other human loci associated with malaria outcome, will inform the effectiveness of interventions directed at reducing malaria disease burden. Genotyping assays to identify parasite types in patient samples or vector types will be developed to track changes in these populations as intervention strategies are applied at the study sites. The genotyping core will provide sequencing and genotyping resources, as well as analysis resources to determine the most informative markers in these populations related to intervention response and disease outcome. The Genomics Core will validate these markers and develop field-deployable assays that are low-cost and easy to Implement for tracking malaria outcomes as intervention strategies toward the eradication of malaria are applied. A central component of the shared resources Genomics Core will involve training disease endemic country scientists how to leverage genomic sequence and genotyping data for both discovery and tool development As community-wide efforts increase the amount of publicly available sequencing and genotyping data for the malaria parasite, the anopheles vector, and the human host, an opportunity of capacity building and technology transfer will be the development of skills necessary to analyze sequence and genotyping data and apply population genetic approaches to glean important signals from these data to assist with malaria control measures and surveillance.